


【好兆头】（AC无差）人间星光 Glittering Stars

by boccaroteapot



Series: good omens [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: “这世界不会更好的。”Crowley说。Aziraphale 笑起来，露出洁白的牙齿：“你等着瞧好了。”





	【好兆头】（AC无差）人间星光 Glittering Stars

1.

他们有的时候会以女性的姿态行走于世。自中世纪起，各个地方都对男人大开方便之门，但也有例外。比如说当你要去苏丹的后宫出公差，又不想把自己男性躯壳阉掉（Crowley：换一具可麻烦了！），一个深色头发的女官的身份就很合适。

但当Crowley推开门，在浴场休息室见到那个坐在纱幔后头的背影时，他，哦，她，还是愣了一下。

“Aziraphale？”她看了看，四下无人，走了过去。

掀开帘子，Crowley低头看向那个正被软垫和毯子包围的年轻女人。

牛奶一样白的皮肤，柔软的小卷发，肉感十足的圆脸，嘴巴塞得慢慢当当全是点心，一只腕部挂着叮当响的繁复手环的手正从袍子底下伸出来，探向一旁的点心盘子。此时被忽然进来的Crowley抓了个现行，她瞪大了双眼，面颊泛出玫瑰一样的红色，动作也僵住了。这么说吧：在苏丹美女（以及美少年）云集的后宫里，她长得算不上漂亮，不太好看，仅仅是普通，勉强是顺眼，但是这家伙看上去给人感觉，除了应该特别能吃以外，手感也一定非常，非常，非常好。

Crowley看了一眼她胸部傲人的尺码，看了一眼她相当有质感的大腿曲线，又看了一眼她面前的点心盘。

那上面按照惯例应该摆了至少二十块点心，现在只剩最后一块了。

——这果然是Aziraphale没错了。

她给Aziraphale倒了杯牛奶，防止——同样是她了——噎死。被Crowley救了一命后，天使愉快地同她相认。

“Crowley！没想到在这种地方也能遇到你，”Aziraphale说，“工作？”

“工作。”Crowley回答，“诱惑一两个宠妃，谋杀一两个世子，发动一两起战争，颠覆一两个王权，老生常谈，没什么意思。早知道你也顺路的话，就……”她没说下去，只是挤了挤眼睛。言外之意就是他俩的老规矩，一人干两份的活儿，这次轮到天使了。

Aziraphale笑道：“看来我逃过一劫。”

“别这么说，这次多有意思啊，我喜欢土耳其浴场，而且你喜欢玫瑰酥饼，我看出来了。”Crowley问，“你怎么挑了具女人的身体？你原来那副呢？”

“稳妥地在亚特兰蒂斯存着呢，我也不知道为什么，但东西在那儿很难坏，很适合放身体。大概和海底的温度有关。”Aziraphale说，抬了抬胳膊，低头看着自己的胸部，“……这个活动起来的确有很多不方便。”

“谁让你挑了个……这么大的。”Crowley凑过去，怀着敬畏之心摸了摸，甚至掂了掂，“……太……太大了，苏丹喜欢这个类型的，你得小心些。你还不如用原来的身体，也没什么大不了的。”

“那可不行，阉割可是永久损伤，替换起来多麻烦啊！你说得好像躯壳可以随意挑似的……等等，你们还真的是？”

“当然！你们不是吗？”

Aziraphale摇摇头，“天堂预算没给那么多。”

“所以你只有这两具？”

“好了，我知道了，你有很多备用，只是长得都一样。”

“嘿！我喜欢我这张脸！”Crowley装模作样地叫道，“我受伤了，天使，你得想点办法。”她想勾起天使的愧疚感，好再借口提出再揉一揉那对壮观并且手感一定巨好无比的柔软胸部，但Aziraphale没给她机会。

天使踌躇半晌，最后十分心疼地将点心盘子拿了过来，递到Crowley面前，故意扭过头不去看那最后一块玫瑰点心。

“……那这块你吃吧。”Aziraphale低声说。

Crowley低头看着她露出一点点牙尖，咬着蔷薇色的嘴唇。更具体一点，是她盯着Aziraphale那只能用肥美形容的下嘴唇移不开眼睛。

她被两千年内都没有这么汹涌过的肉欲彻底淹没。

“你怎么了？”Aziraphale问。“天啊，你脸色好红，我的朋友。”

“……这熏香有毒。”Crowley含糊地说道。

2\. 

Crowley的任务之一就是引诱宠妃，但他不是亲身引诱，而是将她跟一个侍卫牵线搭桥。

宠妃私奔失败之后拒绝透露情夫是谁，人们依据法令将她带到市场上，扒光她的衣服后，将她下半身埋进土里，围得远远的。

Crowley去检验自己的劳动成果，倒也没有不忍心，工作只是工作，就是感觉有点可惜，因为宠妃长得妖艳靓丽，腰肢纤细，睫毛弯弯，是他喜欢的型。这时候他完成了工作，离开了后宫，也换回了原本的身体，在人堆里扫视了一圈，结果又被他看到一个裹着纱巾的身影。

他挤了过去，站着她身边。

“你来这儿干什么？”

Aziraphale被吓了一跳，又很惊喜，“Crowley，我来买些枣子，看到这里好多人。如果我没记错的话，那位就是你这次的引诱对象？”

“上次。”Crowley说，“活已经干完了。”

“她许了什么愿？”

“她六岁就进了后宫，苏丹对她宠爱无边，她却总是郁郁寡欢，所以总觉得对不起苏丹，因为自己不知道怎么去爱，所以也没能爱过苏丹。她许下的愿望是得到爱人的能力。”Crowley耸了耸肩，“交易达成之后只给她留了一年的生命，就到今天。”

“哦，我猜是个悲剧故事。”

“向魔鬼许愿？永远是这样的结局。她倒是知道真正的爱是什么滋味了，只不过对象不是她的苏丹而已。”

他们两个人的交谈声音很低，但一男一女交头接耳还是引来了一些侧目。Crowley翻了个白眼，伸手将Aziraphale的纱巾给她裹得严了一点，“——把你眼睛从我妻子身上移开，否则我把它们挖出来。”他对身边几个男人威胁道。

“多谢。”Aziraphale说。

“独身女性可不方便在这种地方和陌生男人讲话。单是让他们看到脸就已经很不对劲了。”Crowley抱怨道，“你什么时候换回来？这幅身体在这里行走可麻烦死了，一点都不方便。”

Aziraphale没接他的话，只是专注地看着场内。“接下来会发生什么？”

“接下来所有人都会朝她扔石头。”Crowley说，“这里所有人都必须扔，你要走吗？会有好多血的，这个不像斩首，但是还是会溅到，这就是为什么他们都离得这么远。”

“上帝啊。”Aziraphale脸色发白，“别告诉这是你发明的。”

“当然不！”Crowley也很委屈，“我们恶魔只发明了锡制餐具和几种无痛自杀的方式，其他所有的取死之道都是人类自己搞出来的玩意。”

石刑已经开始了，前排的人纷纷弯腰捡起地上的石块，Crowley也拿了两块在手里，分了一块给Aziraphale。“……我不能，我不能这么干。”天使有些气急败坏，结结巴巴地试图跟Crowley解释，“那……那得多疼啊。不行。”

“刚刚叫你走，你偏要留下。”Crowley低声说，“你要是现在离开，就是对判决结果不满意，或是同情她。”

“我确实同情她！看看她！她多害怕啊！看看那可怜的孩子。”Aziraphale说，“……这也太残酷了。”

Crowley将石块塞进Aziraphale手里，“是啊，这破地方就是残酷得要命，幸好她马上就能离开了。”他说，“别给自己惹麻烦，天使——你必须得扔，不过没人说我们一定要扔中，对吧？”

“我很难过，Crowley。”

“那就赶紧换回来，跟你说过了，在这里用女人的身份行走就是件彻头彻尾的麻烦事。”Crowley说，“你现在住哪里？等这结束后天色不会太早了，我还得送你回家。介于我跟他们说了我是你家的男主人，我大概还要花几天跟你同吃同住，把戏做足才行。你在这里办多久的事？幸好我还不忙。”

Aziraphale狐疑地看着他。

“好吧——我的确对你这幅身体过分感兴趣。这可不怪我，都是你……”Crowley拖拉着语气，无奈承认道，但话说到一半，感觉不太妙，又不知道该怎么形容，而天使明显已经开始生气了。

“……我只是非常，非常，非常想亲你一下。”Crowley说，“我是恶魔，控制自己的欲望可不是我的长处。我不知道这是怎么回事，也不知道该怎么说，好像怎么说都是错的，真对不起。但是……唉。算了，你明知道无论怎样我都会帮你的。”

Aziraphale已经原谅了他，她笑起来，面纱挡住了她大部分的脸，但那一双眼睛弯了起来。“我自己都对我这具身体感兴趣，”她宽宏大量地说，“这些柔软，真是……恰到好处。”

Crowley想说其实自己刚看到这具身体的时候并没有什么想法，是Aziraphale表现得……非常“Aziraphale”的时候，他才有那种冲动的，比如说偷吃点心的时候，又比如说把最后一块递给恶魔的时候。他也不知道这是为什么，或者又代表什么，仅仅觉得即迷糊又憋闷，百思不得其解，所以还是低下头没说话。

那天晚些时候，他们两个并肩走在路上的时候，Aziraphale问：“你要牵我的手吗？”

Crowley原本还沉浸在困惑中，此时抬起头看她。

“它们真的很软。”Aziraphale抬起一只手，解释道。

好吧，聊胜于无。

他攥住了它。

“确实啊。”Crowley感叹。“你的确就是太胖了。你比上次在王宫里的时候还胖了好多。”

“这都是玫瑰酥与奶酪薄饼的功劳。”

3.

那具女性身体被Crowley闲置了几个世纪，因为那段时间确实就是不方便，以女人身份行走会引来太多麻烦，更何况还得忍受邻里之间的日常八卦，相较于那些“你丈夫在那儿”的目光和质疑，Crowley更忍受不了那个。这可不是戴黑纱装寡妇就能避开的东西。

一次地震把亚特兰蒂斯的海床搞垮之后，他不得不把存在那里的身体领回来，反正都拿到了手里，又顺便穿上它玩了一段时间。

那几十年里，Crowley去了亚马逊丛林中找到了女猎手部落，在哪里度过了以女性身份生活的最快乐的一段神仙岁月。这段记忆太过美好，上一次这么爽还是古埃及的时候，但那里气候对皮肤不好，Crowley还是偏爱热带雨林气候一点，湿度刚刚好，有的时候有点太湿太阴暗，但那也是小问题，蛇的本性仅仅令他——她，感到双倍的舒适。不过远离文明也令整个部落的人们都过于质朴纯善，缺乏科技和财富利益链来作为罪恶的温床，Crowley没多久就开始感觉无聊，但已经以这幅身体过了这么久，她有点恋恋不舍，不想这么快就换掉，毕竟现在没有了亚特兰蒂斯，这些身体都变成了一次性用品，Crowley恋旧，用惯了就舍不得扔，于是仍旧以女性的身份，就直接回到了欧洲。

在那里她开始跟沃斯通克拉夫特一家交往。他家有三个女儿，Crowley在做一份兼具家庭教师与保姆之间的工作，她倒是厌恶小孩子，但长女过于早熟，非常适合被她灌输思想和洗脑。她还挺享受那种感觉的，至少目前为止是这样，她还没玩腻。

夏天的时候农庄举办交际舞会，Crowley在人群间穿梭，就在角落混吃混喝的人里找到了那个熟悉的身影。

“哦，Azi，”她走过去，“果然是你。”

“Crowley！”天使正在喝香草茶，顺手也将面前的茶碟向她推了推。他现在又是男性的模样了，Crowley并未觉得可惜，她看了看Aziraphale马甲之下柔软的肚子，想象靠上去的时候感觉会如何。大庭广众之下单身女人对男性上下其手不是个好主意，但Crowley的确非常想念那一头白金色的小卷发，她还想揉一下Aziraphale的脸。天使看到女性形象的Crowley时总是表现出的那种双倍的拘谨令她十分感兴趣。

“工作在身？”Aziraphale问。

“哦不，这次是个人度假。你呢？”

“我是工作，很抱歉不能花太久时间闲聊。”

“别扯了，倒是有时间在这里扫荡下午茶点？什么内容？”

“是沃斯通克拉夫特家的大女儿。”Aziraphale说，“她祈祷得相当用力，小规模天堂震动，我来看看是怎么回事。这跟你没关系吧，Crowley？”

Crowley说：“哦，Mary，那可怜的小东西，这当然跟我没关，任哪个孩子每晚都听见父亲在隔壁殴打母亲，祈祷声都会震动天堂的，我明明记得Gabriel把‘不幸的小孩’这一块业务外包出去了，因为上回儿童十字军的事，天堂大门的拱顶石被震掉一块。”

Aziraphale的脸因为惊骇而变得相当有趣，Crowley盯着他看。

“这真是……令人发指的行为。”Aziraphale说，“亚当为了夏娃能够力搏雄狮，即使他此前从未和任何东西战斗过——而现在他们将矛头调转了。”

“怎么，上帝有法律严禁这种事吗？”

那倒没有。Aziraphale皱着眉：“我总是厌恶暴力。”

“因为强者欺凌弱者？”

“不，因为他们本该彼此友爱。”Aziraphale说，看向Crowley，“我知道我要做什么了，Crowley。”

“让我猜猜，你要给Mary一点点神迹，好帮她给这不幸的童年画个句号？”Crowley跃跃欲试，“给男主人一次心脏病如何？还是一次中风？”她顿了顿，“喂，干嘛这样看我？否则你要怎么从狮子手下解救兔子？”

Aziraphale回答：“他们不是狮子，也不是兔子，是人类，而那令他们并没有强弱之分，Crowley，Mary不是弱者。没有任何人是。”

“我的几千年经历可不这么告诉我，”Crowley讥讽道，“倒是你，好像今天刚从上面下来似的。这地方一直以来就是这样，弱肉强食，只要力量有所差距，就会产生倾轧和暴力——它不会变好的。”

“你等着瞧好了。”Aziraphale笑起来，露出洁白的牙齿。“……而现在，我要给Mary三样东西。”

他放下手里的茶杯，伸出一根手指，遥遥地冲庭院另一角的小女孩点了一下。

“首先，我给她惊世的智慧和思想。自此三千年后，人们还会传唱她的名。”

风吹过，摇动树枝，一缕阳光落在坐在树下的女孩头上。

“其次，我给她坎坷跌宕的前路，以磨难来砥砺她的意志。她会受伤，痊愈，破碎，再完整，得到，之后失去，此后她将学会在黑暗中视物，在死寂中高歌，在苦难中予人以爱，不索回报，义无反顾。”

夏蝉啼鸣，声浪没过一切嘈杂声响，被莫名的心悸撼动，人们纷纷停下自己手头的动作，抬头用迷茫的目光望向天空。

女孩站起了身，被超自然的力量感召，她懵懵懂懂，目光穿过院子里的人群，最后精准无比地停留在了正站在一起的Aziraphale和Crowley身上。

她的裙摆迎风飞舞，Aziraphale冲她投去一个微笑，点了点头。Mary犹豫了一下，冲他们远远地屈膝。她尚且不知道命运为她安排了什么，只觉得这个下午不同凡响，有什么东西永远地开启了，世界就此不同，历史从此开始变化。

“好的，这下我又成仙女教母了。”Crowley抱怨，咧嘴冲小姑娘挤出一个笑容，知道自己的洗脑政策又玩儿完了——她不知道事情会如何发展，但隐约觉得在天使三重赐福之后，她应该在这家里看不到地狱喜闻乐见的弑父戏码了。真是的，她原本连烧房子的油都给Mary准备好了。

Crowley问：“你最后给她了什么东西？”

“勇气，”Aziraphale回答，重新端起茶杯，“用于离经叛道，以及保护他人。”

Crowley喃喃地感叹：“撒旦啊……她以后会不得了的。”

“是啊，我的朋友，”Aziraphale笑着回答，“理当如此。”

等了一会儿，Crowley说：“干得漂亮。”

“那么现在说说看，你原本对她的安排是什么？”

世界一女杀手在天使出现前原本听起来像是个好主意的，而且也酷炫。但现在Aziraphale在这儿了，就像一切东西一样，他总是把Crowley的计划打乱，但都是向好的方向，Crowley没好意思说。“想让她去做西非军阀太太，挑起一两场内战之类的。”

4.

又过了几十年，他们在意大利不期而遇。那是一次舞会，打招呼的时候Crowley还穿着燕尾服，真正开始两两配对舞会开始的时候，他叫Aziraphale“稍等一下”，五分钟之后从洗手间出来，就已经重新穿上了女性身体，提着裙角来做天使的女伴了。在聊天中她得知，Aziraphale开了一家旧书店。他们还聊到亚特兰蒂斯。聚会结束前他们在舞厅一直结伴共舞，天使竟然跳得还不错，但还是Crowley更胜一筹就是了。

“就是说，以后再也见不到你的女性躯壳啦。”

“除了亚特兰蒂斯，就只能存到南极洲的冰层底下，但那每次往外拿也太不方便了，都要弄碎冰盖，每拿一次，大西洋上就多五到六座冰山。”Aziraphale说，“短期内是没有机会再拿到新的备用了。不像你，可以阔绰到把躯壳当做一次性用品。节俭也是一种美德。”

Crowley可惜地砸了咂嘴。“我差不多也要离开欧洲一段时间，新大陆那里有好多业绩可以刷，那里什么人种都有一点，隔着大西洋我都闻得到种族仇恨的味道啦。”

“那片殖民地？”

“那片殖民地。”Crowley说，被Aziraphale的舞步带着，在音乐中旋转，“说起这个，我正好有件事需要你帮忙。”

“说来听听。”

“我又不耐烦找个男人结婚或是编出来一个新的假身份，如果我订下周四的船票，你能陪我一起坐船吗？”Crowley说，“那边的工作我打算从太太们的沙龙入手，最好踏上新大陆的时候就开始，我知道那群家伙会把我查得底朝天的。你要是答应的话，如果这次你去那边有什么任务，咱们老规矩处理，你嘛，就留在波士顿吃吃喝喝。”

“让我猜猜，要以夫妇的身份？”

“年轻书商去新大陆度蜜月，名正言顺。”

“也可以，但我要在六月回伦敦。”

“又有什么指派？”

“上面觉得人类该是时候弄出点能帮他们算数学题的机器了，那能解决很多问题。”

“要你去发明计算机吗？”

“哦不，那种智慧无论在天使还是在恶魔之间都不存在，他们只有靠自己——我的任务就是找到那个特别的头脑，然后再确保他能安全长大，完成他的使命。”

“哦，保姆的活。”

“是啊。”

“你又有的受了。”

“更糟糕的是我还必须找一个足够虔诚的女性信徒，借用她的身子一段时间。”Aziraphale说，“介于我的新躯壳不知道什么时候才能审批下来，而他们仍旧坚信只有女人才能做看护的活。”

“等到人们发现身为男性也可以像你这样体贴，温和，总是令人烦心的忧心忡忡，以及对任何东西都泛滥的保护欲——那时候，大概，你就再也不用为了这种小事申请躯壳了。”

Aziraphale没说话，他只是在钢琴和小提琴的协奏曲中带着Crowley旋转，旋转，低着头注视着恶魔，他沉默的时间足够久，久到令Crowley意识到自己说了不得了的话。

“我只是说了实话。”Crowley说。

Aziraphale足够天使，没有指出她的不自在，“哦，”他说，“我只是忽然觉得，我们认识事情的时候，都是通过能接触的那一个点来看的。比如说我因为认识你，所以觉得，并不是所有的的恶魔都邪恶，堕落，呃，或许有一点，但没那么……你知道的。即使全世界都不这么觉得，但我因为了解你，所以……”

这套“我因为了解你所以世界比它原本的样子更好了一点”的说辞彻头彻尾地俘虏了Crowley，她觉得有些肉麻，又晕晕乎乎的，觉得很开心。缓过神来之后意识到不好，吐了一下蛇信。

“别扯了，”她傲慢地说，“你才不了解我呢。”

“人不需要彻底了解爱才会爱人，有些东西与生俱来。”Aziraphale宽和地说。

“你是说人只要互相了解更多，就会怎样？暴力不复存在，世界一片太平吗？我可不这么觉得。”

“我是说很多仇恨都是源于陌生和距离。”

“这倒是对我在新大陆的项目提供了不少思路。”

“Crowley——”Aziraphale不赞同地说道。

“这是个玩笑！”Crowley半真半假地说，“……你既然承认爱的能力与生俱来，那要不要尝试爱一下我？”

Aziraphale十足惊愕地干笑了一声，低头看着恶魔：“你在说什么？”他好像被吓到了。

好吧，她就知道是这个结果。

“还记得我第一次见到你女性躯壳的那次吗？在奥斯曼那次，我那时候就想知道你尝起来是什么感觉了……我是说亲吻，没别的意思。”Crowley靠近天使，几乎是贴着他的下巴说。“就让我尝一下嘛……又不会伤到任何人。”

协奏曲在继续，继续。长笛加入后引领旋律，带着舞池里的一对对男女在金碧辉煌的大理石地面上旋转，旋转。裙摆像花瓣一样随着节奏的婉转飘洒开，然后又在下一次旋转中合拢。Aziraphale目不转睛地望着Crowley墨镜后的双眼，看上去十足的困惑，又不想移开目光。这一刻仿佛永远不会结束，共舞所带来的契合感让Crowley觉得这一切仿佛理所应当，如同她——他——无论什么，从创世起就在等待这一刻，她所经历过的一切，见过的一切，所有走过的路，都引导她来到这里，来到当下，来到这永不结束的圆舞曲当中。

我迷住他了吗？Crowley问自己。他被我迷住了吗？还是仅仅是不知道该怎么拒绝？哦，我到底为什么要说出那样的话啊。

一方面，Crowley自信满满地想要诱惑天使，另一方面，如果天使真的被他诱惑了，她又要觉得自己会感到失望。

“你在考验我吗？Crowley？”Aziraphale忽然笑出来，搂着恶魔的腰，他们在最后一个节拍的末尾站定，“……你为什么要考验我？”

这也是一种说法。

Crowley从他怀里走出来，挽住他的手臂。“因为有趣。”

5\. 

船沉了。

泰坦尼克号的上层餐厅有个相当大的入口，换言之，门板很大。他们两个现在就一左一右，各自仰躺在一张巨大的门板上，伴着轻轻起伏的海浪漂浮着。

“让我猜猜，”Crowley慢吞吞地说，“上面没有任何指示。”

Aziraphale在不远的地方，花了好久才慢吞吞地回答：“你错了，有指示，而指示是不允许做任何事。”

Crowley一翻身坐了起来，“你还好吗，天使？”

“我没事，只是这……这太冷了，还有那么多，那么多的死亡。上次我处在这样的情况下还在是温泉关面对波斯人。”

“要一起去那座冰山上坐一会儿吗？”

“我都警告你不能总去冰盖底下拿躯壳了。”

“好啦……刚刚还在船上的时候我都道歉了。”Crowley说，“我裙子都湿透了，真是难受。来吧，就去刚刚那座冰山上，那里怎么也比这块门板好多了，至少没这么湿。等一会儿救援船来了，我们再过来。”

Aziraphale也爬了起来，点了点头。

他们趁周围（很令人心酸的）没有任何活人能目睹奇迹，展开翅膀飞了上去。

在高处的场景更加惨不忍睹，到处都漂浮着东西，行李箱，碎木板，或者只是一些辨认不出原本形状的残骸，厚厚一层，死亡和悲伤将这片海域重重笼罩。他们找了个稍微平坦点儿的地方，并肩坐下。

海风吹过，Crowley摸了摸自己已经被冻硬了的头发，打了个喷嚏。顺着她小小的蛇信蹦出一星火花，噼啪作响。Aziraphale张开了一侧翅膀，厚实的羽毛将他们两个都裹紧了。

“别再难过了，Azi……”Crowley靠在他肩上，“他们在更好的地方了。”皱起眉，“呃——至少其中的一半人在了。”

“我知道。”天使悲伤地说，“……上帝自有其计划。”

“……这破泥巴星球就是个烂地方，”Crowley说，“亚当的子孙们就是这样，他们出生，然后热闹一阵，最后总归是这个下场，说真的，医院病床上，战场壕沟里，还是这样的海水下，没有什么太大的区别。”

Aziraphale没有说话。

于是Crowley抬起头，看了一会儿夜空，然后她用手肘捅了一下天使，“你看上面。”

天使抬起头来，跟他一起看着天上。

“我什么都没看到。”

“不，你不需要找，只是看。”Crowley说，“你看，这些星星。”

现在天使看到了。在伦敦，或是巴黎，任何一处地方都看不到如此漂亮的苍穹。因为这是海上，放眼望去墨色夜空好像一个弧形盖子，将整场悲剧笼罩其中。他们上方是一条细碎的光带，银河如蛇，徜徉其上。

“在Mary家院子里那次，我说世界不会变好，你不信。”Crowley说，“那也可以看做是看待同样事物的两种说法。我看到世界就如同这片夜空，绝大多数地方都是漆黑一片，还很冷，但有的人，嗯，Mary那样的，还有很多，这条船上也有一些，”我身边也有一位，Crowley在心中默默补充，“他们就是星光在这世上。”她竖起一根手指，“只要他们在那里，或者在过，那么这就已经足够了。别说我讲话像个天使似的，个人看法，说实话我更爱阿提拉，薛西斯，以及德拉库拉。”

Aziraphale仰头望着星空，但是有眼泪从他眼眶涌出。

Crowley扁了扁嘴：“当然，我假设你还记得那个小姑娘。”

“……她女儿写了篇故事叫《弗兰肯斯坦》，”Aziraphale闷声闷气地说，“我收藏了它的初版书。”

“那就对了，”Crowley说，“你懂我的意思了。如果你觉得低头太难过的话，就抬头看吧。”

“谢谢。”

Crowley抬手摸了摸他的下巴，“没事（There, there）。”

这倒是个向天使索吻的好时机，但她什么都没说。

6.

Aziraphale不喜欢新大陆，没别的原因，就是水土不服。轮到他干活，Aziraphale都把事情交给Crowley一起干，自己缩在伦敦，在一本本旧书中消磨时间。他们一共就在美利坚遇到过两回，一次是签《独立宣言》的时候，公共场合，没办法，他露了个脸，走了个过场，还一脸没睡醒的样子，而另一次就是这次了。

阿梅利亚·埃尔哈特要驾驶飞机飞越大西洋，那边在准备调试飞机，Aziraphale在人群中看到了Crowley，那家伙一副报社记者打扮，正拿着个小本子采访飞行员。

Crowley现在又是男人的形象了。一头红发一丝不苟地被发蜡固定成漂亮的职业发型，从Aziraphale这边的角度只看得到他的侧脸，他真是演什么像什么，同时又总能以他自己的方式魅力十足。Crowley那浮夸又充满激情的笑容在美利坚相当吃得开，等他结束采访，看到了Aziraphale，利落地把本子一甩，张开手臂，摇摇晃晃地就向天使走来，好像要讨个拥抱似的。

“Aziiiiiii——”他说，“老兄！过得咋样？”

“这，”Aziraphale哈哈笑起来，“是我听过最差劲的口音了。”

“我逗你呢。苏格兰口音在这儿还是受欢迎，过半人分不清这跟伦敦腔有什么分别。我才舍不得换。”Crowley勾住他的肩膀，将他拉到一边，“你也来看这姑娘的试飞？”

“怎么啦，是你的客户？”

“当然！天堂行动都慢吞吞的，她想要立竿见影的名望和机会，所以我就来啦。”Crowley十分得意，“你知道她一个人能让全世界多少人不爽吗？一个女人开飞机！”他模仿着夸张的语气，“接下来是什么？黑人吗？”

Crowley拍了拍胸前口袋里的笔记本，咧嘴笑道：“明天的头版一出，整个美国都会开始喋喋不休。”

“你总是以出人意料的角度完成工作。”Aziraphale感叹道，“别顾忌我，我只是来德克萨斯吃牛排的，不得不说，他们真的有一手。”

他们两个并肩站着人群的边缘，Crowley双手环胸，看着今天那位穿着亮黄色飞行员服装的主角在机翼旁接受拍照。

“她怎么样？”Aziraphale问。

Crowley回答：“哦她可相当不错。”

这一天天气相当好，风也不大，天空碧蓝如洗，亮到发白，令人单单是在这阳光下行走就能提振心情。Crowley想多跟天使说几句话，比如说感叹这一刻会有多么伟大之类的，但他们已经共同见证过太多伟大的时刻，说实话Crowley对这些并不关心，他也没多在乎人类，或是他们的小世界，但Aziraphale在乎，以他独有的那种天使方式——Crowley眼中这一切都太轻易消逝了，因为又脆弱又短暂，所以并不能让他全身心投入。他对这里是有感情的，但只是一般般，因为住在这里舒服，仅此而已，而这世界变成什么样子，Crowley是不在意的，反正无论如何他都能混的如鱼得水，他在乎的仅有这一个永恒。他只在乎Aziraphale。

所幸Aziraphale今天兴致很高：“这回你给的条件是什么？”

“她会被自己的挚爱所杀。”

“哦，那又是谁？”

Crowley叹了口气，“目前为止这家伙只爱飞行和冒险。”

“哦，看来会是又一位伊卡洛斯式的冒险家，死于天空和海洋之间。”

“当心了，异教徒！”Crowley半真半假地威胁道。

Aziraphale笑着澄清：“这只是个文学比喻。”

“你心情很好啊，天使。”

“当然。”他回答，望着那架红色的飞机，“我有预感，在今天之后，这个世界会变好那么一点点。就一点点，非常非常小的一点点，但是在向前。”

Crowley皱着眉，伸出一根手指晃了晃：“我完全不懂你在说什么，但那都是我的功劳。先承认下来总没错。”

“放松，Crowley，这不是你们地狱的季度会议——”Aziraphale带有调笑意味地打量着他，“你是在承认造福人类应该记在你的头上吗？”

Crowley做出了个被恶心到的表情，接着澄清道：“谁说任何事有关人类了？我的意思是，你今天这份好心情，都是多亏了我。”

“那么，我想你又要开始索取报酬了对吗？”

“六千年了，你早就应当习惯了……”Crowley贼兮兮地笑起来，开始语焉不详，“你知道的，就是……那个……嗯？”

他傻笑着盯着天使看，后者憋了一会儿，到最后还是笑了出来。“天呐Crowley，你真是够执着的！”

“我从多久以前就想亲你一下了！都好几百年啦……”他撅起嘴，搞怪式地把脸凑过来，“来嘛，非常快地一下子。”

Aziraphale将他推开，“答案仍然是不。看看这里有多少人！在大庭广众之下做这种事，下一件你知道的事就是被送到疗养院里进行‘水疗’了。你不是还有份事业在吗？别再开我的玩笑了。”他们又互相开了两句玩笑，最后安静下来，默不作声地等。

人声和机器的运转声都离他们很远，几千年了一如既往，只有彼此牢牢牵绊在一起，那根系住他们的线缥缈而脆弱，时隐时现，也同时稳如磐石。

“……你觉得什么是爱，Crowley？”Aziraphale轻轻地问道。

Crowley说谎：“我毫无头绪。”

飞机在一片欢呼声中起飞了。他们两个都没再说话。

7\. 

这是他们拯救了世界之后，从天堂地狱之战下捡回一条狗命的人类世界的第一次伦敦彩虹游行，介于绝大多数人类都不知道自己险些遭遇灭顶之灾，活动热闹得中规中矩。

Aziraphale的书店名正言顺地歇业一天，他不喜欢人多，把门锁上之后高高兴兴地在沙发上读书和看电视。他存了相当多的碟片，多到什么程度呢？这么说吧，对于一个不用睡觉的永生的存在来说，也仍然还有大把没有看过。这一天他都花在看电影上，下午的时候Crowley来了，介于现在他们两个的关系天堂和地狱无人不晓，恶魔行事风格更加嚣张，光天化日之下就敢提着点心礼盒上门拜访。

他们左右闲着没事，互相分享了Crowley带来的两个四寸小蛋糕，半瓶红酒，以及Aziraphale的三部制作水平稀烂的小成本爱情电影碟片。

入夜之后，Crowley邀请他出门散步，天使答应了。

“是我的错觉，还是现在你相当享受能正大光明地‘深交’，导致开始炫耀我们的关系了？”当他们走在泰晤士河畔的时候，Aziraphale问。

Crowley咧开嘴：“当然了，你能想象现在天上地下有多少双眼睛在看着我们吗？”

“即使我能充分理解你的喜悦，但这也仍旧太幼稚了，”Aziraphale微笑着评价，“即使对你来说。”

“哦？你理解？”Crowley低下头，从墨镜上沿看他。

天使腼腆地低下头，飞快地抬头看了他一眼，然后又垂下了眼睛，带着一个小小的笑容。“是的，我能理解。”

他们在长椅上坐下，看着不远处车水马龙的街道。

城市步入黑夜，但不会入睡，灯火璀璨地在各个角落燃烧着，五颜六色，错落有致。有冷的灯光，有热的灯光，有大片大片的、广场商业广告牌那样的巨大灯光，也有细碎的，浅淡的在一扇扇窗格与布帘后闪耀，更别提移动的车灯，以及行人们手中正莹莹发亮的智能电话。他们好像身处一条光带火河，Crowley有了这个念头之后，抬头向上看去。

“你在看什么？”Aziraphale问。

Crowley说：“你还记得泰坦尼克号吗？”

Aziraphale回答：“当然，那首歌还在我脑子里，好像扎根了一样，稍微一提，就能回响一天，啊，这就又开始了。”

“不，不，我说，真的那艘，我们上过的那条船。”

“哦。”Aziraphale也抬起了头，过了一会儿，他说，“真可惜，这里看不到星星。”

“看来你还记得我那堆废话。”Crowley慢吞吞地说。

“那可不是废话，我的朋友，它支撑我度过了很多艰难时光。”

Crowley说：“我一直都不觉得世界会变，不会变得更糟也不会变得更好，它就只是这块烂泥巴地而已，但是……我不知道，天使，我得告诉你，我很早就有这个念头了，比泰坦尼克号的时候还要早，硬要说的话，大概差不多是……啊，苏丹后宫那次，我第一次看到你的女性躯壳，说真的，你真的不能再弄一具了吗？你觉得如果送亚当一台游戏机能说服他帮个忙的几率有多大？”

Aziraphale困惑地从那厚重的云层收回目光：“你想说什么，Crowley？”

“你是我的星光。”Crowley深吸了一口气，“啊，我真的说出来了，果然今天是得意忘形了，抱歉，Azi。”

天使没说话。

“它曾经没有任何意义的，然后，你看，就像我那时候说的，有了星星之后，就不同了。”

“所以你是同意我的对吧？”

“嗯？什么？”

“有关‘世界会变好的’那个理论？我的理论？”

“哦天呐——撒旦啊——你就想说这个？”

“我就是想听你亲口承认，我是对的，这可是相当难啊，六千年了，终于。”

“好吧，好吧，现在谁是幼稚的那个了？”Crowley厌恶地吐着舌信，“你赢啦！这个世界走了运，它确实吧，有那么非常细微小小的一丁点儿……变好了。我这么说仅仅是因为我还不算讨厌这个变化。”

Aziraphale笑得无比开心。“我很高兴，Crowley，你今天说的话真的对我意味着很多。”

“得了吧。”

Crowley摸了摸鼻子。

Aziraphale又问：“那你现在还想要吗？”

“想要什么？”

“那个吻？”

这回轮到Crowley吃惊了，“你是说现在？”他拉下墨镜，瞪着Aziraphale，“就在这儿？你终于想通了？”

天使点了点头，“除非你改主意了。而且我不是刚想通，我只是……我必须得弄明白那对你来说意味着什么，我知道你可能有不同的看法，但我……我认为那是一个承诺，看在你的份上，我也不能对它太过草率。”

现在Crowley感觉就像，他长久以来都在祈求一朵玫瑰，一朵玫瑰就好，因为他知道自己并没有条件奢求更多，然后Aziraphale打开门，送给他整片花园。

“你不要后悔，”Crowley说，“别忘了他们都在看我们呢。”

整个天堂，整个地狱，整个车水马龙，如星河般炫目美好的人间。

Aziraphale捧住了他的脸。

“没关系。介于这里已经变得更好了（Since we are in a better place now）。”

end

注   
1\. 玛丽·沃斯通克拉夫特。18世纪英国作家，哲学家，女权主义者。著有《女权辩护》。其思想和生活作风影响了其女儿，后人熟知为玛丽·雪莱，著有《弗兰肯斯坦》。

2\. 阿梅利亚·埃尔哈特。世界上第一位女性飞行员，第一位成功飞越大西洋的女飞行员，在环球飞行的中途，其飞机消失在大西洋上空，至今未曾找到下落。其失踪位列世界未解之谜名录之上。想看她在影视作品中的形象的话，推荐《博物馆奇妙夜2》。女主角是她，最初非常烦人，实际非常可爱，而且造型很还原。  


本文是献给女孩子们的情诗。女生真的超赞。一个时代如何，不是看它对待多数的态度决定的，而是去看它是如何对待少数者，贫穷者，以及长久以来一直处于弱势并因此被冠上所谓弱者名号的那一部分人的。祝大家都be proud。


End file.
